Archiwum Piosenek
0-9 [[Plik:Ro.png]] 3 Sud Est - Vorbe Care Dor [[Plik:Ch.png]] 77 Bombay Street - I Love Lady Gaga A '''[[Plik:Gb.png]] Adele - Rolling In The Deep''' [[Plik:Ro.png]] Adrianne - As One [[Plik:Dk.png]] A friend In London - Calling A Friend [[Plik:Dk.png]] Agnes - Don't Go Breaking My Heart [[Plik:Dk.png]] Agnes - Release Me [[Plik:Ee.png]] Aides - Unbelievable [[Plik:Es.png]] Alejandro Sanz - Desde cuando [[Plik:No.png]] Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World [[Plik:Ro.png]] Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat [[Plik:Dk.png]] Alphabet - Heat Wave [[Plik:Md.png]] Alyosha - Sneg [[Plik:Ua.png]] Alyosha - Ti Udesh '''[[Plik:Se.png]] Amanda Jenssen - Happyland''' '''[[Plik:Ie.png]] AmyMacDonald - This Is The Life''' [[Plik:Rs.png]] Anabela & Mia - Sto Ratova [[Plik:Ua.png]] Anastasia Prikhodko - Action [[Plik:Se.png]] Andreas Johnson - On Man Amry '''[[Plik:Pt.png]] Angie - Sonhar Sem Limites''' [[Plik:Kz.png]] Ani Lorak - Dla Tebe [[Plik:Ru.png]] Ani Lorak - Sprosi [[Plik:It.png]] Ania - Aria E Luce [[Plik:Fr.png]] Anjeza - Nxenesja me e mire [[Plik:Pl.png]] Anna Cyzon - Love Me [[Plik:Gb.png]] Anna Cyzon - Whisky Stained Nights [[Plik:Be.png]] '''Anouk - Lost''' [[Plik:Ro.png]] Anya - Beatiful World [[Plik:Cz.png]] Aqua - Playmate To Jesus '''[[Plik:Ru.png]] Arina Domski - Nevozmozhno''' [[Plik:Nl.png]] Army Of Lovers - Crucified [[Plik:Se.png]] Aura Dione - Geronimo '''[[Plik:Ee.png]] Ayo - I'm Gonna Dance''' [[Plik:Az.png]] AySel - Fallin [[Plik:Bg.png]] '''Azis - Hop''' B [[Plik:Be.png]] Basto! - Live Tonight [[Plik:Ee.png]] Bedwetters - Dramatic Letter To Conscience [[Plik:Ie.png]] Bellefire - Spin The Weel [[Plik:Nl.png]] Ben Saunders - Dry your Eyes [[Plik:Gb.png]] '''Birdy - Skinny Love''' [[Plik:Lt.png]] Bjork - Earth Intruders [[Plik:Ru.png]] Blue Affair feat Carlprit - Sasha Dith - Ya Odna [[Plik:Is.png]] Blue Cafe - Buena [[Plik:Be.png]] Börni - Trails Of Trouble [[Plik:It.png]] '''Brain - Fuogo negri occhi''' [[Plik:Dk.png]] Bryan Rice - Breathing [[Plik:Dk.png]] Burhan G. & Medina - Mest Ondt C [[Plik:Lu.png]] Caro Emerald - Stuck [[Plik:Ro.png]] Catalis Josan - I Don't Wanna Miss You [[Plik:Pl.png]] CF98 - Walka Królestw [[Plik:Ie.png]] Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger [[Plik:No.png]] Christian Walz - Atlantis [[Plik:Fr.png]] Christophe Mea - Je Me Lache [[Plik:Be.png]] Clare Maguire - The Shield And The Sword [[Plik:Fr.png]] Cocoon - On My Way [[Plik:It.png]] Coral - En Una Vida [[Plik:Dk.png]] Czesław Mozil - Maszynka do ćwierkania D [[Plik:Se.png]] Danny Saucedo - Tonight [[Plik:Hu.png]] Danny & Sasha Strunin - Emely [[Plik:Ro.png]] Deepcental - Music Makes Me Free [[Plik:Ge.png]] Diana Gurtskaye - Ti Znaesh Mama! [[Plik:Sm.gif]] Dj Satomi - Castle In The Sky [[Plik:Gb.png]] Doda - XXX E [[Plik:Ru.png]] Edyta Górniak - Oj Kotku [[Plik:Az.png]] Ela Rose & David Deejay - I Can Feel '''[[Plik:Ie.png]] Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses''' '''[[Plik:Be.png]] Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice - Il Nous Faut''' [[Plik:Be.png]] EliZe - Can't You Feel It [[Plik:Al.png]] Elvana Gjata - Me Ty [[Plik:Gb.png]] Emeli Sande - Daddy '''[[Plik:No.png]] Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum''' [[Plik:Am.png]] Emmy - Ayo [[Plik:Fr.png]] Emma Shapplin - La Notte Etterna '''[[Plik:Es.png]] Enrique Iglesias - Tonight''' [[Plik:Hr.png]] Esti & Hen - Neshima '''[[Plik:Il.png]] Eric Saade - Hearts In The Air''' [[Plik:Fi.png]] Erin - Vanha Neinen Hunningola [[Plik:Is.png]] Eurobandið - Fire [[Plik:Lt.png]] Evija Sloka - Tu Melo Skaisti '''[[Plik:Fr.png]] Ewa Farna - EWAkuacja''' [[Plik:Cz.png]] Ewa Farna - Maska [[Plik:Pl.png]] Ewelina Flinta & Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nie Kłam , Że Kochasz Mnie F '''[[Plik:Dk.png]] Fallulah - Out Of It''' [[Plik:Hr.png]] Femminem - Sve sto nisam znala dati G [[Plik:No.png]] Gabrielle - Bordet '''[[Plik:Gb.png]] Gary Go - Wonderful''' [[Plik:Pl.png]] Gosia Andrzejewicz - You [[Plik:Ch.png]] Gotthard - Need To Believe [[Plik:Cy.png]] Greta Koci - Koha S'ndalet H [[Plik:Is.png]] Hafdis Huld - Action Man [[Plik:Is.png]] Hafdis Huld - Tomoko [[Plik:Fi.png]] Haloo Helsinki! - Kokeile minua [[Plik:Cz.png]] Hard-Fi - Good For Morning [[Plik:Hr.png]] Hladno Pivo - Fotoaparat I [[Plik:Se.png]] I Blame Coco feat. Robym - Caesar '''[[Plik:Se.png]] Imogen Heap - Come Here Boy''' [[Plik:Ru.png]] In - Jan - Karma [[Plik:Ro.png]] Inna - Club Rocker [[Plik:Gr.png]] Ivi Adamou - Sose Me J [[Plik:At.png]] Jay Khan - Nackt [[Plik:Gb.png]] James Bond - Diamonds Are Forever [[Plik:Be.png]] Jacqueline Govaert - Finally In Love [[Plik:Fi.png]] Jenni Vartiainen - Missä muruseni on [[Plik:Fi.png]] Jimi Constantine - Dirty Cinderella '''[[Plik:Is.png]] Jóhanna Guðrún - Nótt''' [[Plik:Ch.png]] Judith - Fais Passer Le Mot [[Plik:Ru.png]] Julia Savicheva - Prosti za Ljubov [[Plik:Fr.png]] '''Jena Lee - Mon Ange''' K [[Plik:No.png]] Karpe Diem - Byuder I Dur [[Plik:Pl.png]] Kasia Wilk - To Był Sen [[Plik:Ie.png]] Katie Melua - A Happy Place [[Plik:Gb.png]] Katie Melua - The Flood [[Plik:Dk.png]] Kato feat. Jon - Turn The Lights Off [[Plik:Gr.png]] Katrine Avgoustakis - Enjoy The Day [[Plik:Ee.png]] Kerli - Army Of Love '''[[Plik:Sk.png]] Kristina - Life Is A Game''' [[Plik:Cz.png]] Kristina - Pri Oltari [[Plik:Ru.png]] '''Ku-Ku - Angelina Jolie''' L [[Plik:Gb.png]] Laura Ibizor - If Tonight In My Last [[Plik:It.png]] Laura Pausini - It's Not Good Bye [[Plik:De.png]] Lena Meyer Landrut - You Can't Stop Me [[Plik:Hu.png]] Lemonade Mouth- Breakthrough [[Plik:De.png]] '''Linda Teodosiu - Alive''' [[Plik:Wo.png ]] Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend [[Plik:Ru.png]] LittleBoots - New In Town '''[[Plik:Fr.png]] Lolita - Joli Garcon''' '''[[Plik:Nl.png]] Loona - Vamos A La Playa''' [[Plik:Ro.png]] Lora - No More Tears [[Plik:Gr.png]] Lordi - Blood Red Sandman [[Plik:Se.png]] Loukas Giorkas - Mazi Ł M [[Plik:Ie.png]] Madcon - Glow [[Plik:Am.png]] MakSim - Moj Raj [[Plik:Nl.png]] Marco Borsato & Lucie Silvas - Everytime I Think Of You [[Plik:No.png]] Maria Haukaas - Glorious [[Plik:Rs.png]] Marija Serifović - Se Po Starom [[Plik:Lt.png]] Marijonas, Mantas & Mia - Nebetyli Sirgaliai [[Plik:Ie.png]] Marina And The Diamonds - Mowgli's Road [[Plik:No.png]] Marit Larsen - Coming Home '''[[Plik:No.png]] Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You''' [[Plik:Is.png]] Marion Raven - Here I Am [[Plik:Cz.png]] Masters - Jestem Królem Disco [[Plik:Ua.png]] Max Barskih - Lost In Love [[Plik:Cz.png]] Mezo feat. Ewa Jach - Kryzys [[Plik:Sk.png]] Michaelle - Vraviet'ti Chcem [[Plik:Es.png]] Miguel Bose - Olvidame tu [[Plik:Ua.png]] Mika Newton - Lunapark [[Plik:Nl.png]] Milow - You & Me [[Plik:Ua.png]] Mirami - Sexualna [[Plik:Cy.png]] Mixalis Xatzigiannis - S'Agapo '''[[Plik:Mk.png]] Miyatta - Nema De Pomine''' [[Plik:Nl.png]] Monika Brodka - Szysza [[Plik:Fr.png]] Mozart Opera Rock - L'Assasymphonie N [[Plik:Es.png]] Natalia - Liberate [[Plik:Gb.png]] Natasha Bedingfield - Strip Me [[Plik:Be.png]] NERVO & Afrojack - We're All No One [[Plik:Az.png]] Nexx - Paralyzed [[Plik:Ru.png]] Nicole Scherzinger - Break Yo Chest [[Plik:By.png]] Nightwish - Amaranth [[Plik:Ua.png]] Nikki Ponte - I Don't Wanna Dance '''[[Plik:It.png]] Nina Zilli - L'amore verra''' O [[Plik:Ie.png]] '''One Direction - What Makes You Beatiful''' [[Plik:Cy.png]] Onirama & Playmen feat. Paparizou - Fysika Mazi [[Plik:De.png]] Oomph! - Labirynth [[Plik:De.png]] Oomph! feat. Marta Jandova - Traumst Du P [[Plik:De.png]] Panic! - At The Disco [[Plik:Se.png]] Paulina - Give Me A Call [[Plik:Fi.png]] Paradise Oskar - Sarah The Sparrow '''[[Plik:Ie.png]] Pepper and the Piano - You Took My Heart''' [[Plik:Nl.png]] PitBull feat. Ne-Yo and Afrojack - Give Me Everything R [[Plik:De.png]] Rammstein - Ohne Dich [[Plik:Is.png]] Rikke Lie - Better Off [[Plik:Es.png]] Robert M feat. Nicco - Dance Hall Track [[Plik:Ln.png]] '''RollerCruzzer & Mom - Scooter''' [[Plik:At.png]] Rosenstolz - Liebe ist alles S [[Plik:Fi.png]] Saara Aalto - Blessed With Love '''[[Plik:Az.png]] Safura - March On''' [[Plik:Dk.png]] Sarah Skaalum Jørgensen - Okay [[Plik:At.png]] Sellyy - Alles Schlaft [[Plik:Pl.png]] Serebro - Mama Ljubu [[Plik:Hr.png]] Severina - Brad Pitt [[Plik:Mn.png]] Shy'm - Tourne [[Plik:Am.png]] Sirusho - Erotas [[Plik:Am.png]] Sirusho - Havatum Em [[Plik:Am.png]] Sirusho - I Still Breathe [[Plik:Sk.png]] '''Ska-pra Supina - Sedanka''' [[Plik:Ua.png]] Slava - Odinochestvo [[Plik:At.png]] Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar [[Plik:Ua.png]] Sogdiana - Tolko Ne Molchi [[Plik:Is.png]] Sóley - Kill The Clown '''[[Plik:Ch.png]] Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven''' [[Plik:Cy.png]] Sunrise Avenue - The Whole Story [[Plik:Ua.png]] '''Svetlana Loboda - Revolutsija''' '''[[Plik:Ru.png]] Svetlana Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdce Bjestia''' [[Plik:Is.png]] Sylwia Grzeszczak - Bajka '''[[Plik:Pl.png]] Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe Rzeczy''' '''[[Plik:Pl.png]] Sylwia Grzeszczak - Sen O Przeszłości''' T [[Plik:Gr.png]] Tamta - With Love [[Plik:Ru.png]] Tanja Tereshina - Ponimaj [[Plik:Fi.png]] Tarja Turunen - I Walk Alone [[Plik:Es.png]] t.a.T.u - Little People [[Plik:Sk.png]] The Downhill - Krídla [[Plik:Wo.png]] The Dreams - Revolt [[Plik:Gb.png]] '''The Good Natured - Skeleton''' [[Plik:Ie.png]] The Storm - Lost in the Fire [[Plik:Ch.png]] Timoteij - Het [[Plik:Fi.png]] Timoteij - Kom [[Plik:Pl.png]] Tola - Don't Go [[Plik:Nl.png]] Tom Dice - Lucy [[Plik:Dk.png]] Tove Styrke - Call My Name [[Plik:Sk.png]] TWiiNS - Compromise U [[Plik:Fi.png]] Urban Symphony - Skorpion V [[Plik:Nl.png]]''' VanVelzen - When Summer Ends''' '''[[Plik:Ee.png]] Vanilla Ninja - Dangerzone''' [[Plik:Ua.png]] Via Gra - Den Bez Tebya W [[Plik:Lu.png]] Within Temptation - Memories X Y [[Plik:Ru.png]] Yolka - Provans [[Plik:Ch.png]] Yves Larock - Rise Up Z [[Plik:Rs.png]] Zeljko Jaksimović - Ljubavi '''[[Plik:Ie.png]] Zlata Ognevich - Kukuskha''' Ż Ź